


Primo Aprile

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace ha deciso, come per tradizione, di dedicare il primo aprile a combinare quanti più scherzi possibile a Sabo. Ma Sabo non ne ha molta voglia e deciderà di vendicarsi in un modo decisamente poco convenzionale. Non che ad Ace dispiaccia, alla fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primo Aprile

Il primo aprile era un giorno segnato e sottolineato sul calendario della Moby Dick. In base alla tradizione, era permesso scatenarsi e fare scherzi di qualunque tipo a chiunque, senza più alcun rispetto delle gerarchie, tanto che persino Barbabianca preferiva evitare il pericolo chiudendosi nella sua stanza con una scorta di sakè sufficiente a sopravvivere fino alla giornata successiva. Il resto della nave si tramutava in un vero e proprio campo minato e non si sapeva da dove o quando poteva arrivare il pericolo.  
Inutile dire che Ace, in quel clima, ci sguazzava alla grande ed era sempre in prima linea quando si trattava di organizzare scherzi, specialmente se la vittima designata era Marco. Era stato quindi estremamente felice di scoprire che il fratello, al ritorno da una missione delle sue, sarebbe passato a trovarlo proprio quel giorno, pregustandosi già la sfida che si sarebbe potuta creare, perché sapeva che Sabo non sarebbe certo stato a subire le sue angherie senza reagire allo stesso modo.  
Si sbagliava.  
Sabo aveva mostrato una netta insofferenza al pensiero della battaglia che si stava svolgendo sulla nave e aveva espresso il desiderio di restarne fuori, cosa che ovviamente non gli era stata concessa. Dopo il settimo od ottavo scherzo, Ace non ricordava esattamente quale fosse il numero dei gavettoni pieni di vernice, lo ritrovò nascosto nella sua cabina, che armeggiava con il suo borsone da viaggio.  
“Che cosa stai facendo?” gli domandò, dopo aver chiuso la porta dietro di sé.  
“Me ne vado,” fu la secca risposta, senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo.  
Ace incrociò le braccia. “Una volta avevi più senso dell’umorismo.” Non poteva negare di essere deluso da lui. Aveva impiegato settimane a preparare gli scherzi uno ad uno e a cercare modi eventuali per difendersi dagli attacchi dei compagni di ciurma e non era felice che le sue speranze di una sfida con il fratello fossero state solo delle illusioni.  
“Senso dell’umorismo?” Sabo lasciò stare la borsa ancora semiaperta sul pavimento e si alzò a fissarlo. “Hai presente cosa ho fatto nelle scorse tre settimane?” Era una domanda retorica, chiaramente Ace non poteva averne la minima idea, quindi attese la risposta, cercando contemporaneamente di non ridere alle macchie di vernice verde che gli ricoprivano il petto. “Mi sono dovuto infiltrare in un gruppo terroristico con lo scopo di scoprire cosa stessero preparando ed impedire che ci riuscissero. Questo vuol dire che per tre settimane mi sono dovuto comportare come loro, includendo rapire e torturare persone innocenti. Scusa se il mio senso dell’umorismo latita adesso!” Lo fissò con un’espressione profondamente delusa. “Sono passato a trovarti perché volevo stare un po’ tranquillo prima di tornare in missione, non per partecipare a questa specie di guerra.” Tornò a chinarsi sulla sua borsa.  
In quel momento Ace ammise di sentirsi un po’ in colpa. Tra di loro non parlavano mai dei suoi incarichi come rivoluzionario, soprattutto per motivi di segretezza, ma capiva che doveva essere difficile anche perché il fratello preferiva evitare di pensarci, se poteva. Sapeva che nonostante amasse quello che faceva, altrimenti non avrebbe rinunciato al suo sogno di diventare pirata, non era sempre facile sopportare il carico che ne derivava. Ace si sentiva felice che cercasse sollievo nella sua presenza.  
Si avvicinò e si piegò alla sua altezza, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle. “Dai, rimani,” gli disse. “Niente più scherzi. Ci chiudiamo nella mia cabina per le prossime dodici ore.” Allungò il viso per baciargli leggermente la nuca, dove iniziavano i capelli biondi. “Ho delle scorte di cibo nascoste,” ridacchiò.  
Sabo si voltò appena, senza nascondere un sorriso. “Niente più scherzi?”  
“Promesso.” Ace ricambiò il sorriso: era disposto a rinunciare alle avventure del primo aprile se si trattava di trascorrere del tempo con lui, visti i sette anni che avevano perduto.  
“Ok,” disse allora Sabo alzandosi. “Dammi solo il tempo di farmi una doccia,” aggiunse, dopo averlo baciato appena sulla guancia. Aveva messo un piede all’interno del bagno, quando un sacco di farina precipitò dall’altro, ricoprendolo totalmente di polvere bianca.  
“Ops.” Ace si era completamente scordato di quella trappola. “L’avevo messo prima della promessa,” aggiunse all’occhiata di fuoco scoccatagli da Sabo, che per fortuna sembrò sopportare anche quello, perché entrò nel bagno senza aggiungere altro. A quel punto, lui fece mente locale se per caso ci fosse qualche altro scherzo già preparato in giro ed improvvisamente se ne ricordò.  
Si tolse scarpe e pantaloni, gettandoli in un angolo della stanza, e si precipitò immediatamente sotto la doccia, strappando praticamente di mano a Sabo lo shampoo che si stava già per versare sui capelli. “Lascia, faccio io!” esclamò, mentre gettava nel lavandino la confezione e ne recuperava un’altra dal cassetto.  
Sabo sospirò. “Cosa c’era in quella?”  
Ace avrebbe potuto raccontargli una balla qualsiasi, ma non era davanti a Rufy, quindi dubitava che avrebbe funzionato. “Diciamo solo,” commentò, “che è meglio non usarla a meno di non voler cambiare il colore dei propri capelli.”  
“Almeno non era colla,” fu la risposta ormai rassegnata di Sabo. Allungò le mani e prese la nuova confezione di shampoo. “Perché non vai a controllare che non ci siano altre cose per la stanza?”  
“Non ce ne sono più, te l’assicuro…” tentò di protestare Ace, il cui sguardo era corso più volte lungo il suo corpo nudo, ma alla fine annuì ed uscì dal bagno, scostando con il piede il sacchetto di farina ancora mezzo pieno che giaceva abbandonato sul pavimento. Era meglio non tirare troppo la corda, dato che l’altro aveva già minacciato di andarsene una volta. Si asciugò con una gran fiammata e poi si preoccupò di chiudere bene a chiave la porta e, già che c’era, di spostare la scrivania in maniera che rimanesse del tutto bloccata.  
Dopo essersi assicurato che davvero non ci fossero più trappole in giro – per inciso, c’erano – si sdraiò sul letto, con la testa affondata sul cuscino e le mani al di sotto, pur sapendo che avrebbe rischiato di assopirsi. In lontananza poteva avvertire le grida provocate dai vari scherzi e si dispiacque di aver dovuto rinunciare alla festa, ma il fratello veniva prima di tutto e non poteva dire di non capirlo, se voleva rilassarsi dopo tutto quello che aveva passato in missione.  
Improvvisamente, avvertì il suo tocco sulla sua schiena. Non l’aveva sentito uscire dal bagno: da quando era diventato un rivoluzionario sembrava un ninja e la cosa non gli piaceva troppo, contando che non era abbastanza bravo ad usare l’haki dell’osservazione per prevedere le sue azioni. Tuttavia non si mosse, si limitò ad assaporare le carezze, mentre praticamente si sdraiava sopra di lui, con il suo pene che gli sfiorava le natiche. Le mani passarono lungo i fianchi per poi raggiungere le spalle e le braccia e stringersi alle sue, con la lingua che tracciava la linea sulla spina dorsale.  
Ace stava per voltarsi per attirarlo più vicino a sé e baciarlo, quando Sabo gli bloccò improvvisamente le braccia dietro la schiena. Un istante dopo, avvertì la spiacevole sensazione dell’acqua di mare che gli entrava nei polmoni e gli appesantiva il corpo. Dato che i polsi erano stretti assieme e non riusciva a muoverli come voleva, gli ci volle un attimo per capire che cosa stesse succedendo. Manette di agalmatolite. Ovvio che i rivoluzionari le avessero.  
“Cos’è questa storia?” domandò seccato, mentre cercava inutilmente di strattonare le manette o almeno liberarsi in qualche maniera, cosa impossibile dato che il fratello si era accomodato sulle sue gambe e lo teneva fermo.  
“Dato che mi hai detto che non ho più il senso dell’umorismo, ho deciso di rivedere la mia posizione sugli scherzi,” fu la risposta.  
Oh, bene. Ace avrebbe anche potuto esserne felice, se non fosse che quella non gli sembrava la maniera migliore per iniziare. Non gli andava di essersi fatto prendere alla sprovvista solo perché sicuro che Sabo non volesse vendicarsi in alcun modo. Non era stato leale ingannarlo in quella maniera per fargli abbassare la guardia. “Okay, molto divertente. Scherzo riuscito, ah ah. Ora toglimi questi affari.”  
“Ma lo scherzo non è ancora finito.” Sabo si era allungato e aveva iniziato a tirare fuori alcune cose dalla sua borsa, gettandole sul letto. “Voglio farti vedere direttamente cosa ho dovuto fare in missione.”  
Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Ace, al ricordo di quello che gli aveva raccontato in precedenza. A parte quello, però, dato che dubitava che davvero Sabo avesse intenzioni del genere, non gli andava comunque di accettare così passivamente la situazione. Cercò di strisciare fuori da sotto il suo corpo per avere almeno la possibilità di spostarsi da quel letto, ma senza alcun successo. Sabo non sembrava scherzare quando gli aveva detto che voleva mostragli le sue abilità, perché in pochissimo tempo gli legò anche i gomiti, stringendo ancora di più le braccia dietro la schiena, e le gambe in tre punti differenti, cosce, polpacci e caviglie.  
“Già meglio,” fu il suo commento alla fine. Che grandissimo bastardo.  
Ace tirò uno strattone, ora che l’altro si era spostato da sopra di lui, solo per verificare che era comunque completamente bloccato. Si spostò a guardarsi intorno per cercare di individuare i suoi pantaloni con il suo pugnale, che però si trovava in fondo alla stanza. Per arrivarci avrebbe dovuto tipo strisciare per tutto il pavimento e la cosa non lo attirava più di tanto. Doveva dire che così nudo e legato si sentiva molto simile ad un verme. Dannazione, lui era il Comandante della Seconda Flotta di Barbabianca, non l’ultimo arrivato! E invece eccolo lì, completamente immobilizzato, tra l’altro nella sua nave, nella sua cabina.  
“Aspetta solo che mi liberi, Sabo, e questa te la faccio pagare,” affermò con decisione, mentre continuava inutilmente ad agitarsi per allentare le corte.  
Il fratello fece scivolare la mano lungo il suo collo e lo prese per il mento, alzandogli il volto. “Il problema è se riuscirai a liberarti.” Posò un fazzoletto scuro sui suoi occhi, legandoglielo poi strettamente dietro la testa. “Questo dovrebbe tenerti buono. Quando non vedono gli uomini tendono a stare più tranquilli.”  
Che. Grandissimo. Bastardo. Per ripicca Ace non smise affatto di agitarsi, contemporaneamente strofinando la testa contro il cuscino nella speranza di togliersi la benda. Non bastava essere legato, non doveva nemmeno vedere? Oh, se gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare! Per prima cosa però effettivamente doveva liberarsi, il che non era semplice. Abbandonata l’opzione pugnale e ovviamente mai presa in considerazione l’idea di implorarlo di lasciarlo andare, decise per una strategia di persuasione. “Guarda, se non mi liberi subito giuro che chiamo la mia flotta.” Dopotutto, come aveva detto in precedenza erano ancora sulla sua nave, sarebbe dovuto essere lui al comando.  
“E avresti il coraggio di farti vedere dai tuoi compagni così?” Giusta obiezione, ma ovviamente non gliel’avrebbe detto. Era chiaro che non ne aveva la minima intenzione e che la cosa che sperava maggiormente era che nessuno cercasse di entrare dalla porta, il suo era unicamente un tentativo per convincere Sabo che le cose stessero in maniera differente.  
Quindi non rispose, ma disse: “Conterò fino a cinque. Uno… Due… Tre…” Il quattro gli morì in gola quando un pezzo di stoffa gli venne infilato in bocca. Cercò immediatamente di sputarlo ma la mano di Sabo era premuta saldamente sul suo viso e gli teneva stretta la testa. Riuscì a scostarsi dalla sua presa quando era ormai troppo tardi, cioè quando un altro fazzoletto gli fu legato dietro la testa, coprendogli completamente le labbra. Protestò, ma poi arrossì al sentire che l’unica cosa che emetteva erano dei mugolii sordi.  
“Beh, mi sembra che qualcuno non possa più chiamare la sua ciurma, adesso.” Ace l’aveva già detto oppure no che lo considerava un grandissimo bastardo? “Ora lascia che ti spieghi una cosa. Probabilmente te ne sei già accorto, ma non puoi muoverti, né vedere, né parlare.” Lo sentì ridacchiare appena e, di nuovo, alla mente gli venne la parola bastardo. “Sei completamente mio. Il mio schiavo personale.”  
Nei tuoi sogni! Solo perché l’aveva immobilizzato non significava affatto che l’avesse sconfitto, soprattutto perché l’aveva imbrogliato, il secondo motivo per cui gliel’avrebbe fatta sicuramente pagare. Avrebbe dovuto slegarlo prima o poi, mica poteva tenerlo così per il resto della sua vita, quindi che stesse molto attento a quello che faceva. Quando poi avvertì le sue dita sul suo polpaccio, per un attimo rabbrividì. Era il fratello, si disse. Per quanto al momento non si stesse comportando come tale, non avrebbe mai fatto cose pericolose. Non più di quello, almeno. Eppure aveva parlato delle sue esperienze precedenti con i terroristi e la sua voce gli era sembrava vagamente più fredda del solito. Non era da Sabo comportarsi in quella maniera, tra l’altro. Una piccola parte del suo cuore, doveva ammetterlo, aveva paura. Non era esattamente bello essere davvero così immobilizzato.  
Tuttavia, la prima cosa che il fratello fece fu semplicemente accarezzarlo, lasciando scorrere le dita su ogni zona del suo corpo partendo dalle gambe, rallentando mentre percorreva la punta delle natiche, per poi sfiorare il dorso delle sue mani immobilizzare e scendere sul fianco stringendone appena i muscoli. Suo malgrado, Ace si rilassò. Non gli piaceva non potersi muovere come voleva e non gli piaceva sentirsi l’agalmatolite addosso, ma era pur sempre Sabo che lo toccava e beh, quello gli piaceva eccome. E non sembrava troppo una cosa da torturatore. Quindi, se proprio a quel gioco voleva giocare, era dispostissimo a stare per il momento fermo a godersi quelle carezze.  
Il fratello si era allungato su di lui, tanto che poteva sfiorargli il petto con le dita, e aveva iniziato a baciarlo nella schiena, almeno nella parte libera dalle braccia, seguendo la linea della spina dorsale, fino ad arrivare a succhiare la base del collo, arrotolandosi alcune ciocche di capelli attorno alla lingua. Spostò la mano che gli stava sfiorando il fianco per toccargli il mento e poi segnò con le labbra il contorno della mascella. “Sei stato un bambino cattivo…” mormorò. “E sai cosa si fa ai bambini cattivi?”  
Ad Ace non gliene poteva importare di meno della risposta, nemmeno se fosse stato in condizione di parlare. Preferiva decisamente concentrarsi sull’altro che gli stava succhiando il lobo con estrema cura. Che la smettesse di parlare e continuasse, era l’unica cosa positiva di quella situazione. Non fu così fortunato, perché Sabo lo lasciò dicendogli: “Vengono sculacciati”.  
Bastò quello a far immediatamente svegliare Ace dal torpore in cui era caduto. Si agitò un attimo, più per prudenza che per altro, pensando che il fratello lo stesse semplicemente provocando. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Non avrebbe osato farlo. E poi sentì chiaramente uno schiaffo contro una delle sue natiche.  
L’aveva fatto, il bastardo.  
Cercò di spostarsi sulla destra per voltarsi supino, ma Sabo lo bloccò premendogli una mano sulla schiena, quindi lo colpì di nuovo all’altra natica. Tenne un ritmo lento, lasciandogli il tempo di sentire ogni botta.  
Ace strinse i denti nel pezzo di stoffa che aveva in bocca e continuò ad agitarsi. Non si era mai sentito così umiliato in vita sua. Nemmeno Dadan aveva osato alzare le mani in questo modo su di lui. Non era un bambino, era il Comandante della Seconda Flotta della ciurma più pericolosa al mondo, eppure al momento non poteva far altro che stare fermo immobile a subire quella tortura. Che diavolo voleva Sabo da lui? Se pensava che l’avrebbe implorato si sbagliava di grosso! Poteva andare avanti all’infinito, se voleva! Sperava però che non lo facesse, insomma, gli avrebbe fatto male il braccio prima o poi, no?  
Al contrario il fratello non sembrava essere intenzionato a smettere. Di tanto in tanto aumentava la velocità, giusto per fargli sentire gli schiaffi sulla pelle già dolorante per i colpi precedenti. Tuttavia, man mano che proseguiva quello che Ace provava non era solo fastidio, ma anche una serie di brividi che si spandevano dal punto colpito e si spostavano sul ventre, il che era quasi piacevole. Quasi, perché ovviamente non era credibile che una situazione così umiliante fosse gradevole. Il bruciore alle natiche non era così forte, ma quello che al momento gli dava fastidio era un dolore che sentiva forte all’inguine premuto contro il materasso, dolore che aumentava ad ogni brivido, come un orgasmo che veniva in continuazione fermato.  
Non voleva implorarlo di smetterla, sarebbe stato ancora più umiliante. Però voleva veramente un po’ di conforto e contemporaneamente assicurarsi che il fratello fosse ancora il fratello e non un perfetto estraneo trasformato a causa delle sue missioni. “Hmm… Hmmmph!” Arrossì di nuovo al sentire l’unica cosa che poteva uscire dalla sua bocca, ma fu sufficiente a far fermare Sabo, facendogli prendere un sospiro di sollievo. Il dolore all’inguine restava, ma era più tollerabile ora che i brividi si erano acquietati.  
Sabo gli accarezzò per un attimo i capelli, gentile, completamente diverso da poco prima. Gli sfiorò la guancia. “Ti toglierò il bavaglio, se prometti di comportarti bene.”  
Ace annuì leggermente: non significava che l’avrebbe fatto sul serio, ma voleva davvero levarsi quella roba dalla bocca. Non appena avvertì sciogliersi la presa della benda legata alla nuca, sputò immediatamente fuori il pezzo di stoffa e tossì, riuscendo finalmente a respirare a pieni polmoni, cosa che gli era resa difficile anche dall’agalmatolite.  
“Beh, non credo comunque che chiamerai la tua ciurma adesso.” Sabo ridacchiò. “Altrimenti dovresti spiegare loro come mai il tuo culetto è così rosso.”  
Con le labbra libere, Ace poté finalmente dare libero sfogo a ciò che aveva pensato da una vita. “Sei proprio un bastardo!” Un istante dopo, si prese un’altra sculacciata. “Ma che diavolo?!” protestò.  
“Ti sembra questo il modo di rispondere al tuo padrone?”  
Ace alzò gli occhi al cielo, o almeno fece qualcosa di molto simile visto che aveva ancora la benda. “Questa cosa non è divertente.”  
“Secondo me invece sì. Sto iniziando a rivalutare questa storia del primo aprile.” Posò la mano sulla sua natica e gliela accarezzò dolcemente. “Pugno di Fuoco, il famoso pirata dalla taglia di cinquecentocinquanta milioni di berry, legato e col sedere rosso. Credo che molti lo troverebbero divertente.”  
Oh, sì, aveva ragione. Se Satch o Marco o Haruta l’avessero visto in quelle condizioni… La sua reputazione sarebbe finita e loro si sarebbero fatti delle grasse risate. Ringraziò mentalmente che al fratello non fosse ancora venuto in mente di prenderlo ed esporlo sulla pubblica piazza, perché nelle condizioni in cui era non avrebbe potuto fare molto per impedirlo. E sarebbe stata la fine. Ciò nonostante, quella piccola misericordia non era sufficiente, dato che era stato lui per primo a metterlo in quelle condizioni.  
“Sei veramente un bastardo.” Come prevedibile, si beccò altri due schiaffi sul sedere. “Che diavolo vuoi per smettere?” domandò infine, esasperato e con il dolore all’inguine che aumentava ad ogni colpo.  
Poteva quasi vederlo sorridere. “Innanzitutto, potresti chiedermi scusa per tutti gli scherzi che hai fatto oggi.”  
“Tutto qui?” commentò Ace, pensando che non serviva legarlo e picchiarlo per una cosa del genere, sulla quale si era già sentito in colpa la prima volta che gli aveva raccontato il perché non gli facesse piacere partecipare al gioco. “Ti chiedo scusa.” Per tutta risposta, ricevette un altro schiaffo. “Ma perché?!”  
“Non mi sembravi abbastanza convinto. Prova ancora. Prova a dire tipo: mi dispiace immensamente per averle arrecato disturbo oggi, non succederà più, padrone.”  
Ace avrebbe voluto semplicemente rispondere con un altro insulto, ma lo ingoiò in gola con un forte respiro, sperando che la cosa bastasse. “Mi dispiace immensamente per averle arrecato disturbo oggi, non succederà più,” ripeté, con un tono che non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto.  
La mano di Sabo era ferma saldamente su una delle sue natiche. “Padrone.”  
“Te lo scordi,” ribatté l’altro. Aveva sopportato di tutto, essere legato, bendato, imbavagliato e persino sculacciato, non sarebbe andato oltre un certo limite. Aveva una sua dignità di pirata che era rimanere eternamente libero, anche se si trattava del fratello. Soprattutto se si trattava del fratello, che avrebbe dovuto capirlo meglio di chiunque altro. “Vai pure avanti, non otterrai altro da me.”  
“È così difficile addestrare dei buoni schiavi di recente…” Sabo sospirò. Ace pensava che gli avrebbe dato un altro schiaffo, invece si limitò ad accarezzarlo di nuovo, prima di chinarsi su di lui e sfiorargli appena un orecchio con le labbra. “Per ora mi accontento. Alla fine, abbiamo ancora un sacco di tempo a disposizione.”  
“Non puoi tenermi legato per sempre,” ribatté lui.  
“Dici? Beh, non saprei…” Aspettò qualche minuto, come se stesse riflettendo sulla cosa. “In realtà sì. Posso sempre portarti via di qui e dire a Marco che sei partito in missione, lo fai sempre senza avvertire, no?”  
“Provaci,” sibilò Ace, stringendo i denti. Stava chiaramente scherzando, era improbabile che perdesse davvero tempo a fare una cosa del genere, o che davvero volesse farla. Ciò nonostante, il pensiero che fosse davvero fattibile come situazione non lo rendeva contento. Da quanto tempo era legato? Già gli sembrava un’eternità! Ma non gli avrebbe più dato soddisfazione, non più di quanta se ne era già presa da solo. E poi gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
“Forse lo farò,” affermò Sabo continuando ad accarezzargli la pelle. “O forse imparerai prima, chissà.” Il tono era freddo e divertito, decisamente poco rassicurante. Lo prese per un fianco e per una gamba e lo spostò leggermente, come se fosse una semplice bambola di pezza, fino a farlo sdraiare su un lato. Poi ridacchiò. “L’avevo intesa come una punizione, ma a quanto pare ti è piaciuta parecchio.” Gli tolse lentamente la benda facendola passare dalla fronte, per permettergli di vedere la stessa cosa che aveva notato lui.  
Immediatamente Ace seguì il suo sguardo, perché era certo di non aver apprezzato affatto quella situazione, eppure eccola là, la sua vistosa erezione, che implorava attenzioni. “Non mi è piaciuto,” cercò di difendersi debolmente.  
“Il tuo corpo parla diversamente.”  
Avrebbe voluto ribattere che il suo corpo si sbagliava, ma purtroppo non era così. Aveva finalmente capito cos’era quel dolore che sentiva da sdraiato, era il suo membro che si induriva e richiedeva attenzioni, diventando sempre più ansioso ad ogni sculacciata che spandeva brividi lungo il suo corpo. Anche se avesse deciso di parlare non ci sarebbe riuscito, perché era bastato che Sabo lo sfiorasse appena per strappargli un gemito da togliergli il fiato. Fiato che anche l’agalmatolite contribuiva a rubargli. Ace si rese conto solo in quel momento di avere ancora addosso la sensazione di debolezza e di non voler assolutamente rimanere in quello stato mentre provava piacere.  
“Sabo,” lo chiamò, sperando che decidesse finalmente di mettere fine a tutte le cavolate sulla storia del padrone. “Per favore, toglimi le manette. Mi stanno facendo male.”  
Per un attimo, ricambiando il suo sguardo, temette che non l’avrebbe accontentato. Avrebbe potuto non accontentarlo ed Ace non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità di impedirglielo, a parte chiederlo e supplicarlo, cosa che non voleva fare. D’altronde, per tutto quel tempo si era comportato in maniera totalmente diversa dal fratello che conosceva, sembrava un’altra persona. Probabilmente era il rivoluzionario che c’era in lui che aveva parlato per tutto quel tempo.  
Poi però Sabo gli accarezzò appena una guancia, sorridendo senza alcun scherno. Si chinò verso la sua borsa e recuperò una chiave, che utilizzò per aprire la serratura delle manette, prima di riporre entrambe al loro posto. Ace aveva pensato che la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto una volta libero dal potere dell’algalmatolite sarebbe stato di dare fuoco a tutti quei legacci che lo tenevano prigioniero, invece stranamente non ne aveva più voglia. Continuò a respirare profondamente per recuperare il fiato, mentre osservava Sabo che era rimasto seduto al bordo del letto, guardando dinnanzi a sé. Probabilmente lui stesso si aspettava che si sarebbe liberato con il suo fuoco senza bisogno del suo aiuto.  
Mentre continuava a scrutarlo, si accorse che aveva un’espressione strana, un misto fra stanchezza e dispiacere, molto diversa da quella che aveva indossato prima mentre parlava di punizioni e di schiavitù. Fu come capire improvvisamente come dovesse essere davvero la vita di Sabo, un continuo fingersi una persona completamente diversa dal proprio essere, anche compiendo cose di cui non si andava fieri, per poi sentirsi in colpa dopo per aver fatto ciò che era ingiusto ma necessario. Questo fece sentire Ace ancora più in colpa per non aver capito prima che non era la giornata adatta per gli scherzi. All’inizio di tutta quella storia Sabo gli aveva detto che gli avrebbe mostrato come aveva passato le scorse settimane ed era stato di parola. Lo aveva però fatto senza il suo consenso e probabilmente ora la cosa lo spaventava.  
Ace scosse la testa. Aveva avuto una mancanza di fiducia, all’inizio, e se n’era pentito. Certo, non che fosse davvero molto incline a tutta quella situazione, ma adesso che era libero non si sentiva più così umiliato. E avrebbe dovuto sapere che il fratello non avrebbe mai superato i limiti. In fin dei conti, non aveva tutti i torti, lui era veramente suo schiavo. Schiavo dell’affetto che aveva sempre provato nei suoi confronti e che l’aveva fatto piangere come mai prima di allora quando pensava che fosse morto. Schiavo, adesso che erano adulti, delle sue attenzioni e delle sue carezze sul suo corpo, che al momento bramava di avere per placare quell’erezione che gli era venuta.  
Tossì leggermente per attirare la sua attenzione. “Non avete intenzione di legarmi anche i polsi, padrone?”  
Sabo si voltò di scatto verso di lui e l’espressione che aveva sul viso era incredibilmente comica, con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca stretta. Chiaramente non pensava di aver sentito bene o non credeva che una cosa del genere potesse avverarsi davvero. Poi sorrise, probabilmente rassicurato dal fatto che, se non fosse stato vero, le fiamme del Frutto del Diavolo avrebbero già bruciato tutte le corde. “Hai ragione, errore mio.”  
In un attimo Ace si trovò di nuovo le mani legate, ma la situazione era più piacevole ora che non gli sembrava più di affogare continuamente. Diede una leggere spinta sull’anca e riuscì finalmente a mettersi supino, cosa che metteva momentaneamente al riparo il suo sedere. Meglio andare sul sicuro. Allo stesso modo poneva anche in evidenza la sua erezione, sempre presente e bisognosa d’attenzioni, sperando che Sabo decidesse di smetterla di fare il bastardo.  
Ma evidentemente quella giornata aveva la personalità settata su quello, mentre iniziò sì a toccarlo, ma sull’inguine e sulle cosce, stando ben attento ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da stimolarlo ma non tanto da accontentarlo. Stava per esprimere a parole ciò che pensava di lui in quel momento, quando Sabo gli appoggiò l’indice sulle labbra e poi si avvicinò fino ad accarezzarlo con il suo fiato. “Voglio mostrarti che padrone generoso posso essere.” Non lo baciò come credeva, ma allungò la mano e finalmente gli massaggiò il membro partendo dall’inizio fino a fermarsi sulla punta e poi tornando indietro.  
Ace gemette sempre più forte, finalmente libero di esprimere appieno quel desiderio che non aveva fatto altro che tormentarlo fino a quel momento, mentre sentiva la presa delle dita del fratello che lo accarezzavano sempre più velocemente, finché non inarcò la schiena e venne con forza. Respirò pesantemente con il cuore che sembrava voler scoppiargli nel petto da un momento all’altro e si godè la sensazione di piacere misto a soddisfazione che stava provando.  
“Sei sicuro…” commentò, fra un ansimo e l’altro, “…che sia io lo schiavo qui?”  
Sabo sorrise leggermente, tutto preso dallo stringerli un capezzolo fra l’indice e il pollice, stuzzicandolo appena. Poi tornò da lui di nuovo vicinissimo come se volesse baciarlo, ma limitandosi a guardarlo. “Sì, sono sicuro,” gli sussurrò. Si alzò leggermente e andò a spostarsi sul fondo del letto, passando la mano sulle sue cosce ancora legate assieme. “Perché sono io a decidere quando devi provare piacere.” Si chinò ed iniziò a stuzzicare il suo membro morbido con le labbra, passandole per tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Era fastidioso, Ace se ne accorse subito. Era nel suo periodo refrattario, non era credibile che avesse un’altra erezione in quel poco tempo. Eppure non poté far altro che gemere ancora per il piacere e per il dolore quando il suo pene iniziò ad indurirsi sotto i baci di Sabo, che continuò a tormentarlo soprattutto sulla punta finché non venne di nuovo con un grosso ansimo. Se il cuore prima aveva minacciato di esplodergli, ora erano tutte le vene del corpo che pompavano sangue ad una velocità spaventosa.  
Quando lo vide tornare a chinarsi su di lui, scosse la testa. “Non di nuovo…” Ma qualunque altra protesta gli morì in gola quando Sabo prese il suo membro fra le labbra ed iniziò a succhiare, forzando nuovamente la sua erezione che si faceva sempre più dolorosa. Si morse un labbro per resistere, sentendo la sua lingua che si attorcigliava attorno al suo pene, con la saliva che lo bagnava tutto e le labbra che continuavano a massaggiarlo incessantemente. Ebbe un terzo orgasmo nel giro di pochissimi minuti, pensando che non avrebbe mai più avuto infarti per tutto il resto della sua vita dopo quell’esperienza.  
“B-Basta…” mormorò, quand’ebbe finalmente ripreso fiato, approfittando del fatto che il fratello si fosse alzato per sputare lo sperma nel lavandino della camera. Non avrebbe mai creduto che un giorno avrebbe supplicato per non avere più orgasmi, ma evidentemente il primo aprile era davvero il momento delle stranezze.  
Sabo era di nuovo chinato su di lui e gli accarezzava il viso sudato e i capelli, sorridendo appena. “Va bene,” annuì. “Sei stato bravo e per questo ti meriti un premio.”  
Ace digrignò i denti, frustrato dal fatto che di nuovo fosse arrivato ad un millimetro dal baciarlo e poi l’avesse lasciato lì come un cretino ad implorare per sentire le labbra sulle sue. Non sarebbe stata quella una ricompensa sufficiente? Cos’altro poteva dargli, dopo avergli fatto avere tre erezioni?  
Al momento, si limitò a guardarlo mentre lo accarezzava di nuovo, seguendo la linea alba per poi scendere dai fianchi alle anche e proseguire lungo le gambe. Solo a quel punto gliele spinse leggermente per fargliele piegare e così infilare una mano lungo le natiche. Quando avvertì il dito che lambiva l’ano, Ace capì quello che sarebbe successo e strinse i denti, gemendo poi appena quando lo penetrò lentamente.  
Sabo si prese tutto il tempo per farlo abituare muovendosi al suo interno prima di inserire un altro dito. Solo allora si spinse più a fondo per toccare un determinato punto, che lo fece di nuovo gemere amplificandogli il suono dei battiti cardiaci nelle orecchie. Continuò a stimolarlo a lungo, lentamente, ed Ace pensò che prima o poi sarebbe impazzito dal piacere dato che non aveva nemmeno la valvola di sfogo dell’orgasmo per uscire da quella prigione. Eppure non fece nulla per sottrarsi se non agitarsi appena contro le corde che ancora lo imprigionavano.  
Alla fine Sabo ebbe pietà di lui, essendo il padrone generoso che era, e tolse le dita, sedendosi poi sul letto a gambe incrociate ad ammirare lo spettacolo che aveva appena creato, o almeno così parve ad Ace che osservava come il suo sguardo passasse sul suo corpo nudo, sudato ed immobilizzato. Era uno sguardo compiaciuto ed appassionato, fiero di ciò che vedeva e felice di poterlo vedere. Lui, al contrario, non era felice per niente.  
Sabo era nudo, e di per sé la cosa non era male, ma non aveva su quella pelle diafana alcun segno di quelli che di solito gli venivano lasciati durante il sesso: i morsi, le graffiate, il rossore sulle guance e il sudore che gli scendeva dalla fronte. Era decisamente troppo immacolato e ciò gli ricordò che non aveva ancora avuto occasione di toccarlo da quando era iniziata quella storia. Si era quasi abituato alle corde che gli serravano polsi e caviglie, ma mentre contemplava quel corpo nudo gli diedero fastidio, molto più che in precedenza quando, alla fine, gli impedivano di muoversi ma gli consentivano di godersi le carezze dell’altro.  
Adesso non voleva più riceverle, voleva darle. In una fiammata improvvisa trasformò tutti quei legacci in cenere, quindi alzò di scatto la schiena dal materasso e senza nemmeno prendersi un attimo per stirare i muscoli addormentati afferrò il viso di Sabo con entrambe le mani e finalmente lo baciò, premendo con forza le labbra sulle sue e lasciando immediatamente entrare la lingua, come se volesse divorarlo. Si prese tutto il tempo per assaporare la sensazione, sentendo Sabo che rispondeva al bacio con la stessa intensità. Ace capì che anche per lui trattenersi doveva essere stato un sacrificio.  
“Non sei davvero bravo come schiavo…” ridacchiò Sabo, quando si separarono per respirare.  
“Per niente,” replicò Ace con un sorriso. “E non dirmi che ti dispiace…”  
Per tutta risposta si baciarono di nuovo, con foga, come se non l’avessero mai fatto in precedenza o come se fosse la loro ultima occasione. Ace fece scorrere la mano lungo la sua schiena, seguendo la scia della colonna, per stringerlo maggiormente a sé e sentire i loro corpi che aderivano l’uno all’altro. Mentre con l’altra continuava a tenergli una guancia e ad allungare le dita per sfiorargli i capelli biondi, la prima scese ancora più in basso e si introdusse fra le sue gambe fino a stringere delicatamente il suo membro ed iniziare a massaggiarlo.  
Sabo non staccò le labbra dalle sue, ma le schiuse leggermente per ansimare man mano che l’erezione cresceva, perciò Ace continuò a baciarlo e a toccarlo contemporaneamente, finalmente fiero di avere una parte del comando su quella situazione. Non l’avrebbe fatto venire così in fretta, però, per vendicarsi di ciò che gli aveva già fatto in precedenza. Non appena sentiva che stava per raggiungere il limite si fermava e tornava con la mano ad accarezzargli il corpo in ogni sua parte, per poi scendere di nuovo senza dargli la possibilità né di riprendersi né di avere l’orgasmo.  
Smise solo quando sentì che il fratello non aveva più la forza di rispondere ai baci, tanta era la fatica che faceva nel respirare e gemere contemporaneamente. Allora lo lasciò con un ultimo bacio sulla fronte e si allontanò leggermente da lui, per poi sdraiarsi supino e aprire le gambe per invitarlo ad entrare.  
Sabo si prese un attimo per riprendere fiato, quindi lo guardò con un misto di stupore e desiderio. Fece passare gli occhi su di lui, quindi si avvicinò gattoni. Quando fu sopra, domandò: “Sei sicuro?”  
Ace gli scoccò un'occhiata divertita. “Dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto, stai chiedendo il permesso adesso?”  
“Be'…” tentò di giustificarsi l’altro, ma poi sorrise debolmente e scosse la testa. Si allungò leggermente all’indietro e lo penetrò, con lentezza ma anche con decisione, raggiungendo in un attimo il punto che sapeva li avrebbe fatti gemere entrambi. Mentre iniziava a muoversi dentro di lui si chinò sdraiandosi completamente sul suo petto, stringendogli le spalle e succhiandogli la pelle probabilmente per controllare il piacere che stava sentendo. Ace allora spostò le mani sulla sua schiena, cercando di seguire il ritmo delle sue spinte.  
Spesso faceva dello stare sopra una questione di dominanza, come se volesse sempre in qualche modo dover essere sicuro di essere più forte. Era come se il suo sogno di essere migliore di chiunque altro si rispecchiasse in qualsiasi situazione. Eppure quel giorno, quando era stato costretto a restare immobile, aveva provato piacere nonostante non fosse quello al comando, perché l’unica cosa che importava era che Sabo fosse felice. E lo rendesse felice. Le altre cose erano solo un gioco o una convenzione. Perciò si rilassò beandosi delle sua spinte che sentiva dentro di sé mentre lo stringeva quasi volesse fonderlo in lui.  
Emise un ansimo più forte e inarcò la schiena quando lo sentì venire dentro di lui, ma non lasciò la presa. Ora che poteva muovere le mani le avrebbe usate eccome per stringerlo a sé e non farlo più allontanare. Sabo si divincolò un attimo per uscire e poi ritornò in su, appoggiando le braccia e la testa contro il suo petto. “Mi dispiace,” mormorò alla fine, dopo aver recuperato il respiro, sempre con gli occhi chiusi.  
“Per cosa?” disse Ace, di rimando.  
Il fratello fece scendere una mano lungo il fianco fino a raggiungere ed accarezzare una delle sue natiche. “Per questo.”  
Allora lui sospirò seccato, scuotendo la testa. “Dici tanto di me, ma anche tu non sei un granché come padrone.”  
Sabo sorrise. “Ho paura di aver superato il limite,” disse. “È stato uno scherzo, ma… Essere legati è una questione di fiducia. Non volevo tradire la tua.”  
Ace chiuse gli occhi, riportando alla mente tutta la scena e avvertendo il bruciore che aveva ancora alle natiche. C’era stato un momento in cui aveva avuto paura, in effetti, ma il fratello gli aveva dimostrato che si sbagliava. Anzi, aveva contribuito ad alimentare la sua fiducia,perché lasciandogli lasciare fare quello che voleva del suo corpo, si era ricordato che se c’era una persona di cui non aveva mai dubitato in vita sua, quello era lui. Gli avrebbe affidato qualsiasi cosa, compreso lui stesso. “Non l’hai fatto. Io mi fido di te,” gli disse, avvinandosi per baciarlo. “Questo non significa che puoi rifarlo quando ti pare, eh,” aggiunse, per specificare, dopo averlo visto sorridere in maniera pericolosa. Divertente e tutto ma se poteva evitare di farsi sculacciare era anche meglio, grazie tante.  
“Va bene...”  
“Guarda che parlo sul serio.”  
“Sì, sì…”  
Ace lo guardò molto, molto male. E si fece l’appunto mentale di non abbassare mai più la guardia come aveva fatto in precedenza. Si fidava, ma era meglio andare sul sicuro. La prima cosa che avrebbe cercato di fare sarebbe stato sbarazzarsi di quelle manette di agalmatolite.  
Poi Sabo assunse di nuovo un'espressione triste e si alzò dal letto.  
“Ehi!” protestò Ace. Stava cominciando a sentirsi irritato da quell'atteggiamento. Aveva accettato che fosse stato uno scherzo e tutto, non aveva senso che Sabo si sentisse in colpa adesso dopo tutto quello che gli aveva combinato. E che si era divertito a combinargli.  
Ma Sabo tornò sul letto poco dopo, stringendo nelle mani un tubetto di crema che aveva recuperato dal suo zaino. “Dai, girati. Questa serve a calmare il dolore.”  
“Non mi fa così male!” protestò Ace. “Avanti, ho preso botte peggiori.” Legato e tutto, ma non era ancora così debole da soffrire per una semplice... sculacciata, ecco. Nonostante tutto si sentiva ancora un po' imbarazzato al pensiero di quello che era successo. Nemmeno Dadan e Garp avevano mai osato tanto.  
“Lo so, in molte volte c'ero ancora io, ricordi?” Sabo alzò leggermente gli occhi al cielo: aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui Ace, da bambino, si era gettato nei peggiori casini e ne era uscito così malconcio da rendere incredibile il fatto che fosse sopravvissuto tanto a lungo. “Ma devo farlo. È una mia responsabilità.”  
Ace comprese che era qualcosa che andava oltre un semplice senso di colpa, quindi acconsentì con uno sbuffo che però indicava la sua poca voglia a questo riguardo. Allungò le mani sotto il cuscino e vi nascose il viso: il pensiero di essere con il sedere rosso in bella vista continuava ad essere imbarazzante per lui. Divenne però piacevole quando Sabo lo massaggiò per spalmare la crema. Non tanto per l'effettiva efficacia sul bruciore che provava, ma perché ad Ace ricordava il periodo in cui erano solo loro due al Monte Corbo e si occupavano l'uno dell'altro, curandosi alla bell'e meglio con quello che rubavano in giro.  
Quando Sabo terminò con la crema passò ad occuparsi dei segni che le corde avevano lasciato su braccia e gambe. Quelli non facevano male come il sedere, però erano decisamente rossi e ben visibili: Sabo le massaggiò a lungo per permettere alla circolazione di riprendere a scorrere più in fretta, finché la maggior parte di loro non fu quasi completamente sbiadita. Ace, che ora si sentiva un po' meno imbarazzato, si era voltato e lo guardava mentre compiva quelle operazioni con uno sguardo serio in volto. Troppo serio, per quanto lo riguardava, ma d'altronde fra i due non era lui lo scavezzacollo.  
“Come ho detto, non sei un granché come padrone,” commentò. Però quelle attenzioni gli piacevano. Era abituato ad occuparsi di se stesso e preferiva essere lui ad aiutare gli altri, cosa che aveva imparato a fare come fratello maggiore di Rufy, ma era bello poter contare su altri.  
“Al contrario,” rispose Sabo senza fermarsi. “Mi prendo cura di te. È così che si fa.”  
Ace alzò appena le spalle: non era molto dentro questo tipo di giochetti. Se lo diceva Sabo doveva essere vero, però. In ogni caso non gli dispiaceva. Lo riconosceva decisamente molto di più in quella situazione rispetto a quando l'aveva sculacciato.  
“In realtà, di regola avrei dovuto chiederti il permesso prima,” continuò Sabo. “Non l'ho fatto perché era uno scherzo.” Aveva finito di massaggiarlo ed era tornato a sdraiarsi accanto a lui. “Stai davvero bene?” domandò.  
“Sì, non farmelo ripetere.” Ace lo strinse maggiormente a sé. Aveva capito che era uno scherzo. Aveva accettato che lo fosse e che se lo fosse anche meritato, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva combinato. Non aveva superato il limite, perché ovviamente era lui, quindi l'aveva già perdonato. “Tu, piuttosto...” Quello che non si era perdonato era non aver capito prima che non era la giornata degli scherzi. “È stata molto dura?”  
“Durissima,” confermò Sabo. “Ma adesso sto meglio.” Intendeva dire adesso che era assieme a lui, al caldo delle sue braccia. Ace sorrise appena: non era certo la persona giusta per consolare qualcuno, non si definiva certo una persona dolce, ma se il fratello aveva bisogno di lui avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per aiutarlo. A modo suo.  
“Abbiamo ancora parecchie ore prima che arrivi domani… Come pensi di passarle, padrone?” domandò allora.  
Sabo rise. “Per me possiamo anche rimanere così…” commentò poi, stringendosi maggiormente a lui.  
Ace si guardò un attimo. “Ok, ma prima voglio farmi una doccia,” affermò, perché preferiva evitare di rimanere con tutto quello sperma addosso. “E poi cambiare le lenzuola. Vieni con me?” propose immediatamente.  
“Ti raggiungo fra un attimo,” fu la risposta.  
Annuì, un po’ deluso, e balzò giù dal letto, con un’ultima occhiata al fratello nudo e accoccolato sulle lenzuola. Aprì la porta del bagno, ma quando mise il piede dentro sentì qualcosa che si staccava e, un attimo dopo, il sacco con il resto della farina gli precipitò addosso, inondandolo completamente di polvere bianca. Evidentemente qualcuno aveva risistemato la trappola dopo che era caduta la prima volta. Si volò di scattò a guardare Sabo: era ancora sdraiato e si stava godendo la scena, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e un sorriso sornione in volto.  
Che gran bastardo.


End file.
